This invention relates to medical apparatus. More particularly although not exclusively it discloses an improved adjustable splint for bone fractures, dislocations of joints, soft tissue injury and ligament ruptures of the fingers or toes.
Existing splints for the finger or toe typically comprise a strip of aluminium with a layer of foam padding on one side. The strip is folded lengthwise over one end and extends onto the palms. The device is then secured in place using tape or the like. Although the finger itself may be held reasonably straight by the splint there is little restraint against lateral movement. Also, due to the use of tape (elastoplaster) to secure the splint against the hand there is inadequate immobilisation and a certain amount of flexion and extension movement about the base of the finger can take place. As splints usually have to be in place for 2-4 weeks the use of tape or elastoplaster has several other disadvantages. For example it can cause skin allergic reactions due to the adhesive and sweating of the hand. The tape can fall off become dirty or develop an offensive odor. It can lose its adhesive properties after a few days especially if it gets wet by water or perspiration. For these reasons the tape adhesive is commonly replaced by the practitioner after several days of use and this increases the cost of maintaining the splint. During removal of the splint the adhesive property of the tape causes pain and discomfort for the wearer. For certain injuries such as dislocation and stable fracture it often recommended to allow the finger joint to mobilise several times a day to prevent stiffness. However the use of tape has often rendered this impractical and impossible without visits to the doctor to reapply the splint. The end of the aluminium strip protruding into the wearer's palm is also a source of discomfort and has been known to cause abrasion over the 2-4 weeks or so that the splint has to be worn. Prior art aluminum splints have to be cut to a suitable length using a "metal wire cutters" and have to be applied by a physician with the appropriate instruments. Further, the cost of these prior art splints is high. In addition to provision of the relatively expensive aluminium strip a layer of high quality foam padding has to be affixed along the inner side of the splint as a seperate step in manufacture.
In the applicant's earlier Australian patent applications a form of low cost one piece moulded splint is disclosed which overcomes many of the aforementioned disadvantages.